


Love You Too, Alexander

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Malec, Fluff, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Protective Izzy, Protective Magnus, jace bashing, not Jace friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Magnus and Alec try to have a quiet day in on Alec's day off, just cuddling and kissing. Key word being: TRY





	Love You Too, Alexander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thattrainssailed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/gifts).



> Hey guys! This fic is a secret santa fic. Hope you guys like it. If anyone is a Jace stan, I would advice you to stay away because this fic is definitely not Jace friendly, as said in the tags.  
> Hope you all enjoy  
> Especially you, thattrainssailed who this fic is meant for.

Alec woke up to his phone ringing over his alarm going off. Groggily, he reached over to the bedside table to grab his phone, careful not to jostle the hand over his body and the breathing on the back of his neck.

“Hello,” he whispered not looking at the caller id and wondering who would be up at these ungodly hours, because if his alarm didn’t ring, then the sun is not up yet.

“Good morning, big brother,” Izzy cheery voice came through. Alec groaned slightly, “Since when were you a morning person?” he asked.

“Oh I’m not and before you freak out, I just want to tell you, you’re not needed in the institute today and it is 8 ‘o’ clock,” Izzy said. Alec’s eyes widened, about to freak out but went back to normal and he slumped further down to the bed, “Are you sure?” he asked.

 “Yes, Alec. Demon activity is low and all our Shadowhunters are completely energized. We just had a training session, it was awesome,” Izzy said and Alec could hear the smile in her voice.

Alec chuckled, “How many asses did you kick this time?” he asked, burrowing further into the blankets and scooching back into Magnus, snuggling further into his boyfriend.

“I lost count after the fifth one. So much overcompensation. You would’ve gotten me on the floor in the second with all the basic moves I was using,” she laughed.

Alec smiled, listening to his sister and he felt the arm around his torso wrap around him tighter and gentle kiss at the back of his neck. Alec’s smile widened as Magnus cuddled him.

“They didn’t even deserve your effort, huh? That bad? Maybe I should come in,” Alec said, “You,” Magnus kissed his earlobe, “are not going anywhere.”

“Magnus is up? Hi, Magnus,” Izzy yelled over the phone and Alec held it away from his ear. Magnus chuckled, “Good morning, Isabelle. Do you need Alexander?” he asked.

Alec sighed, putting the call on speaker, Magnus leaned over and turned into a video call. Izzy’s face flashed onto the screen as she quickly accepted the change.

“Was that necessary?” Alec asked, turning back and then pulling his blankets up to his chest. Magnus laughed and placed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Izzy squealed, “By the Angel, you two are so cute.” Magnus smirked and placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek, “Magnus, stop. Come on,” Alec complained his face scrunching up.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Magnus replied, sighing and went back to his original position. Izzy was giggling like crazy, “Magnus you’re so good for Alec.”

“And he’s just as good for me,” Magnus said, moving in closer to kiss Alec when his hand descended on his chest and pushed him back, “Yea, yea, save all that for later,” Alec quipped.

Magnus sagged back into the bed, rolling his eyes, “Tough crowd.” Izzy laughed, “Oh please, I’ve walked on the two of you enough to know how corny and sappy my brother is.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully, “That _is_ true.” “Alright, that’s enough with the two of you ganging up on me,” Alec said, grumpily. “Oh, but that’s so much fun,” Izzy drawled out.

Alec eyes did their signature roll. “So, tell me, Isabelle, do you need Alexander today?” Magnus asked, coming back to the matter at hand and scooching closer to his boyfriend.

“Yea, that’s why I called, you two lovebirds can have this day to yourselves. There’s nothing going on apart from some normal demon activity. So I’ll handle it,” Izzy said, the smile still on her face.

“That is nice to hear, Isabelle,” Magnus said and withdrew from the conversation, choosing to lay down on the bed and cuddle into Alec, tightening his arm around him and nuzzling him.

Alec zoned out, a lovesick smile on his face and then focused back on the phone when he heard peals of laughter, “You’re so whipped, Alec,” she said, happily.

“I know, it’s worth it,” he said, his smile widening as Magnus placed a kiss on his back with a whispered, “I love you too.”

“Love looks good on you, big brother. I’m so happy for you. Have fun, okay. I promise I’ll call you if we need help,” Izzy said, a cheesy grin on her face.

“Okay, I’ll catch you later. Love you.”

“Love you too, Alec,” Izzy said and hung up the call. Alec smiled at the phone and placed it back on the night stand, turning around to face Magnus.

“Good morning,” he whispered, placing a feather light kiss on Magnus’ eyelid. “Oh, so you can kiss me, now?” Magnus huffed, jokingly.

“Hey, you know I don’t like getting . . .” “Sappy?” Magnus provided, “Yeah. Izzy is notorious for holding things over my head. Not that I can blame her. She’s not had much to hold over my head. You are my undoing, Magnus Bane,” Alec whispered, pulling Magnus close to him and kissing him all over the face.

Magnus giggled relentlessly, “Alexander,” he said in in between laughs, “Babe, come on, stop.”

Alec pulled back as if offended, “Who wants me to stop now.”

Magnus laughed and they both settled into a comfortable silence, tangled in each other, faces millimeters away from each other’s, neither wanting to move or disrupt the moment.

Alec had a soft smile on his face as he moved closer, burying his in Magnus’ shoulder, “I love you so much,” he whispered against his skin and pressing a kiss into it.

“I love you too,” Magnus replied, his heart melting in his chest as cuddled further into Alexander that there was not a part of them that was touching the other.

“I never want this to end and I don’t want to get out of the bed. Can’t we just stay here and cuddle and have sex?” Magnus asked after a few minutes of cuddling.

Alec nodded, his entire body tingling with warmth and love and everything Magnus, “It’s like I can’t get close enough to you,” Alec replied, pulling Magnus tighter against him, if that was possible.

Magnus smiled, moving to connect his lips with Alec’s, making sure not to dislodge the position they were in. Alec and Magnus kissed slowly, warmth emanating from each other and the blankets that were wrapped around them.

The moment was disrupted when Magnus’ phone rang. Magnus cut the kiss short but was pulled back in by Alec, “Ignore it,” he whispered, kissing down Magnus’ jaw line.

Magnus acquiesced, letting the phone fade away in the background. Two minutes later, when Alec had finished sucking a hickey onto his neck and was kissing his chest above his heart, his phone rang again.

Alec huffed, sighing on Magnus’ chest as Magnus groaned and stretched over to pick up his phone, “What do you want?” he answered, annoyance evident in his voice.

“Wow, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? It’s Ergen, we still on for 10?” Magnus heard a reply.

Magnus frowned sitting up, “Why are you coming over?” he asked. “Magnus, we have an appointment at 10? Remember? For the potion and the spell?” Ergen responded, a bit confused.

The memory hit Magnus and he face palmed himself, “Yes, it’s coming back to me. I’ll see you then” Magnus said and hanging up, looking at the time. It was 9:00.

“Babe, what happened?” Alec asked getting up and placing a kiss on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus tossed his phone back on to the nightstand and groaned.

“I have a client coming over today in an hour and I completely forgot. This is all your fault, you know,” Magnus whined, poking Alec’s chest with his finger.

Alec laughed, kissing Magnus’ cheek, “Alright, why don’t you shower and get dressed and I’ll make breakfast?”

Magnus sighed and turned to Alec with a soft smile on his face, “Have I told you you’re the best boyfriend a man could ever have?”

Alec grinned, “Not in those particular words, no,” he whispering moving his face closer to Magnus’.

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek as he moved in closer, “Well you are,” Magnus whispered, his words getting lost in Alec’s kiss. When Alec broke of the kiss, Magnus felt boneless and deliriously happy.

Then he snapped back to reality, “Showers are no fun without you, babe,” he said and got of the bed, pouting. Alec laughed, slapping Magnus’ naked ass, “Go. I’ll make breakfast.”

“So supportive,” Magnus whispered, his head peeking out the door and then the door closed. Alec heard the shower turn on and he smiled to himself, shaking his head.

He untangled himself from the blankets and put on his boxers and a t shirt that was lying on the floor. He made his way to the kitchen and proceeded to take out ingredients to make pancakes.

Magnus came out fully dressed as Alec set the table with the plates of pancakes and some orange juice. Magnus sat down and looked up at, “So domestic Alexander, you’re such a good wife,” he teased.

Alec smirked, pressing kiss to Magnus’ temple, “Only the best for you, now eat your food before your client comes,” he said, taking a seat next to Magnus and digging into his own breakfast.

Magnus heard knocks against his door just as they’d finished breakfast. Alec got up, grabbing the plates and the glasses, “You get the door and I’ll get these,” he said, kissing Magnus’ temple again.

Guess that was their thing now. “Love, you’re going to melt me with all that domesticity,” Magnus yelled as he opened the door and let Ergen in. “Hey, Magnus,” he said as he walked in.

“Good Morning, Ergen. Right on time, I see,” Magnus said as the werewolf sat down on the couch. “As always, Magnus,” he said. Magnus smiled, “Alright, now what spell and potion do you need, my friend?” Magnus asked.

At that moment, Alec walked out of the kitchen, “Hey, I see this is gonna take a while, so call me when you’re done okay, I’ll be in the Institute,” Alec said, bending to kiss Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus closed his eyes to savour the peck and then the words hit him. He turned in his seat to face his lover, “Alexander, Isabelle specifically told you not to come in today,” he whined.

“Babe I’m sure your client wants all your attention. Besides, I’ll be back as soon as you call,” Alec replied nodding to Ergen. Ergen rolled his eyes, not being a big fan of Shadowhunters.

“Alexander, you are like a trouble magnet, or well, the blonde you hang around with is one. Let’s be honest, you’ll go to the Institute and by the time I’m done with this, you’ll be knee-deep in whatever mess Jace has created, with your Parabatai,” Magnus complained.

“Mags, babe, Izzy and I will be fine and I promise to not go out on the field for anything major. Just a demon or two wouldn’t hurt right,” Alec said, button up his shirt.

“Yea, you’ll say one or two and then I’ll get a call from your Parabatai or the blonde that you’ve been hurt,” Magnus mumbled. Alec chuckled as he geared up.

“I promise I’ll come home to you unscathed, okay? If I do get hurt, I’ll take a week off and we can go to where ever you want,” Alec replied.

“Alexander, that’s not fair. Now I don’t know if I want you to sustain a minor injury or give up my mini vacation,” Magnus replied. “Alright, both of you, I’m right here. Do you two need a room or something?” Ergen interrupted getting tired of their playful banter.

“Alright, I’m leaving, call me when you’re done,” Alec said, gave Magnus a little peck and left. “Love you,” Magnus said. “Love you too,” Alec called after him.

The door closed and Magnus turned his attention to his client, “Now where were we?” Magnus asked.

“Where you were making googly eyes over a Shadowhunter,” Ergen replied. Magnus rolled his eyes as Ergen continued, “I can’t believe you’re actually still with him.”

Magnus turned to him, “What’s that supposed to mean,” he said, sharply. “Wow man, I don’t mean to offend. It just that he’s a Shadowhunter,” Ergen tried to defend himself.

“Be that as it may, he’s different,” Magnus replied, eyes narrowing. “Sure, sure, that’s why he didn’t tell us about the Soul Sword and protected his blonde brother when he used the soul sword on us, by accident, apparently,” Ergen listed off.

“No, that’s why downworlders haven’t been chipped like animals, that’s why warlocks weren’t quarantined when the ley lines were messed, that’s why there’s a downworld council and that’s why your alpha has not been handed over to the Clave for trying to kill a prisoner in the Institute,” Magnus fired off.

“If you want to get some work done you’re going about it the wrong way, Ergen. Alexander is trying, which is more than I can say for any downworlders he’s ever tried with.”

“Not like you can blame them,” Ergen prodded and Magnus sighed, “Yea, that’s what he says as well. Listen, I don’t have time for this. If you want my services you can stay and we can negotiate, otherwise you can leave.”

Ergen nodded, “Okay, back to business.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Alec? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to hang back home?” Izzy asked, as she saw Alec swing into the institute, fully geared up.

Alec held his hands up in surrender, “For your information, Magnus has a client and I’m only here till that gets over,” Alec explained.

Izzy stood, hands folded over chest as she looked up at Alec in thought and then a smile grew on her face, “Okay, Parabatai, I’ve been craving for some actual work out than what these imbeciles have given me so how about we head to the training room?” she asked with a smirk.

Alec smiled, “You’re on,” he said, keeping his bow and quiver in the weapons room and following her to the training room. Alec rolled his eyes as soon as he entered the training room to see Jace basically trying to show off to Clary as he pinned another Shadowhunter to the ground.

A Shadowhunter who wasn’t even close to having the experience Jace has had. “Okay, again,” Jace said, letting the other man up. The man got up, panting, and wiped his face and got back into a fighting stance.

“Go ahead, Alec. You know you want to,” Izzy said, smiling that devious smile at Alec. Alec returned the smile and turned to Jace, “Hey, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” he taunted.

Jace looked to him, “Oh hey, Alec. Thought you weren’t coming in today?” he asked. “Well, things change. Now what do you say? You up or are you too tired?” Alec continued.

Jace chuckled, “It’s on,” he replied and Alec grinned, taking his shirt off and standing opposite to Jace. Izzy went to sit next to Clary, smirk standing on her face as she saw her brothers fight.

“What are you smirking at?” Clary asked. “You’ll see,” she said as she turned her head back to Jace and Alec only to see Jace had pinned Alec to the ground, but then Alec leg wrapped around Jace and used his body weight to push Jace on to the ground, a fore arm on his neck.

“Okay, now I get what the smirk was for,” Clary said, laughing. Alec let Jace up as he tapped out. “Alright, I’ll see you later, Alec. Clary and I are up for patrol,” he said as he headed to the showers to freshen up and head out.

“Be careful and don’t be an ass and call for back up,” Alec called after him. “Yea, yea, whatever,” Jace dismissed and walked into the showers.

“Well, Parabatai, you ready,” Alec asked, Izzy smiled, stepping up to Alec, “Swords?” she asked and he nodded, both going to pick up their seraph blades which blazed as soon as they touched them.

They took their stance and started fighting, each anticipating the other’s move so much that it seemed like a dance. By the time they were done, they were both panting, both pinning each other to the ground on multiple occasions.

Alec’s phone rang. He drank some water and answered it, hoping it to be Magnus, “Hey, Alec, there are a few demons prowling about here. Want in?” Jace asked.

“How many?”

“Well, I can see around two, so maybe four or five at most. Just regular Shax demons, Alec.”

“Alright, one or two demons won’t do me any harm. Send me your location, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Izzy asked. “Jace spotted a few Shax demons. I’m going to get in on the actions,” Alec replied, getting dressed and equipping himself.

“Want me to come along?” Izzy asked, concerned. “Jace said there’s four or five at most. I’m pretty sure we can take them out,” Alec replied.

“Since when has Jace cared enough to count his enemies?” Izzy asked, rolling her eyes. “Fair point, but I have common sense. I’ll call you if we need back up, okay?” Alec asked.

Izzy nodded. Alec smiled, kissing her on her temple and left, his phone lying on the table. Izzy walked to the Op room, not noticing the phone.

She noticed a couple of reports pending on the missions on one of the computers so she went to Alec’s office to do them so that all he’d have to do is go through them once and sign them.

Izzy smiled, getting down to do the work, ‘I’m such a great Parabatai,’ she thought, concentrating on the reports. After filling out a couple, she heard the door open and looked up to see Magnus.

“Magnus, hey, everything okay?” she asked, brightening up on seeing her brother’s boyfriend, “Outfit is impeccable as always,” she complimented.

Magnus smiled, “Thank you, Isabelle. Is Alexander here? I called him multiple time but his phone keeps ringing and then going to voice mail,” he asked.

Izzy frowned, “Really? Try again. I’m pretty sure Alec took his phone with him. He promised he’d call me if he needed backup.”

Magnus’ face scrunched up as he dialled Alec’s number and took the phone to his ear, “And pray tell me, where did he go that would require back up?” he asked and then sighed as the phone went to Alec’s voice mail.

“It’s not a big deal, Magnus it’s just a couple of shax demons,” Izzy consoled him. Magnus nodded in relief, “Who’s he with?” he asked. “Jace.”

“Jace! I would’ve felt better if he had went alone,” Magnus groaned. Izzy looked at him in pity, “Come on, Jace is one of our best Shadowhunters,” she defended.

“Who has no regard for his safety or anyone’s around him,” Magnus pointed out. Izzy sighed and placed a hand over Magnus’, “He’ll be alright and if he isn’t, I’ll know,” she comforted him.

Magnus nodded and let out a sigh, sitting in Alec’s office with her. A knock sounded on the door and Underhill’s face popped in, “Am I interrupting something?” he asked.

Izzy shook his head, inviting him in. Underhill smiled and offered her a phone, “I found this in the training room. I figured it was Mr. Lightwood’s. The lockscreen and the texts from Mr. Bane didn’t clue me in at all,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

He could feel the tension in the air. “Thanks, Steve,” Izzy said smiling. Her face went pale and she collapsed on the ground, holding on to her side and screaming.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he quickly rushed to Izzy’s side, trying to find the source of the pain. She yelled out Alec’s name, tears pouring down her cheeks.

“Alec’s location . . . phone,” Izzy was able to utter through the pain as she stood up, gasping for breath, her body aching.

Magnus quickly unlocked Alec’s phone, “Got it,” he said, creating a portal. “I’m coming with you,” Izzy stumbled. Magnus caught her, “You are doing no such thing. I’ll return with your brother,” he said and looked to Underhill, “Take care of her and let’s keep this portal between the both of us,” he said and jumped into it.

Izzy pushed Underhill always and jumped through the portal behind Magnus, taking a deep breath. Magnus turned to see Isabelle, “I told you to stay back, you’re in pain,” Magnus chastised.

“Then imagine how much pain Alec is in. It’ll be easier to heal him with me around. Jace is dead,” Izzy said, her eyes fierce. Magnus nodded as Izzy activated her iratze rune, the pain decreasing enough for her to function.

She closed her eyes and tried to feel where Alec was, “Okay, follow me,” she called Magnus as they entered a building. Izzy moved, Magnus close behind her and then they heard screams.

Magnus and Izzy ran into the room to see Clary fighting off a few shax demons and Alec who was on the floor with Jace by his side and a huge slash on his chest, gasping for breath and coughing up blood.

Izzy and Magnus ran to Alec side. “Go help Clary, I can’t see you now,” she bit out and Jace rushed off without any protest. He’d been wanting to help Clary anyway.

Izzy focused on her Parabatai bond and ran her stele over Alec’s iratze rune, drawing a couple more around the wound and activating his amisso rune.

Magnus lit up his magic, trying to stablise Alec long enough to take him to the Institute. The runes and Magnus’ magic helped enough for Alec to breathe again but he definitely needed more treatment and Magnus was already starting to burn up, having only done some magic and potion work in the morning and working on an intense healing spell now.

“Isabelle, we have to get him to the institute,” Magnus said as Izzy had torn off half her t-shirt, basically making it a crop top and wrapping the fabric and tying it around Alec’s wound to staunch the blood flow, and putting pressure on it.

Alec moaned in pain, too tired to scream. Magnus made quick work and created a portal to the Institute. “I’ll carry him,” Jace said after he and Clary had finished of the demons.

Izzy turned her burning gaze to her brother, “You’ve done enough,” she growled as Magnus picked Alec up, narrowing his eyes at Jace as he got into the portal with Izzy.

Jace and Clary followed soon after. The portal opened directly outside the Institute gates. Izzy opened the door as Magnus carried his boyfriend in, yelling for help.

Underhill ran to Alec’s side with a couple of other Shadowhunters, carrying a gurney. Magnus slowly deposited Alec on the gurney, Alec starting to lose a lot of blood.

The Shadowhunters rushed Alec to the infirmary, Magnus and Izzy following them. Izzy breathed out a sigh of relief, “The worst is behind us. My rune is just throbbing now. Alec will be okay,” she said, smiling and placing an arm on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus smiled a strained smile, “That’s good to hear, dear Isabelle.” Izzy turned her attention to Jace, “And you, why the fuck didn’t you call for back up? That was not four or five demons, Jace, fuck, the ones you fought when we got there alone was around ten!” She yelled.

Jace flinched, “Look I miscounted and I did call for back up, I called Alec,” he defended himself. “You called Alec? You told him there were five demons at most! That was a fucking nest, Jace. What is wrong with you,” she screamed, all eyes on her in the Institute.

Magnus didn’t stop her, he was fuming silently and wasn’t sure how he’s react with the cavalier attitude Jace was putting on. “Izzy,” Clary tried to intervene.

“No you shut up, why the fuck didn’t _you_ call for backup?” she asked, furious. “My phone was dead and I was using my sun rune to take out the demons in the other room, I didn’t know Alec was in danger.

“And by the time I got back to Alec’s, I was fending off Shax and then you two came in,” Clary explained. Izzy’s eyes softened.

“Look, it’s not my fault Alec got hurt. You don’t see me being hurt,” Jace chimed in with half a smirk on his face. Magnus got up, “Because he was protecting you, you ungrateful little—” Magnus took a deep breath, “I can’t be here,” he said and then turned to go to the infirmary, wanting to know what happened to Alec.

“You know, you act all high and might, but you only care about yourself and probably Clary,” she said. “That’s not fair,” Jace tried to defend himself.

“No, you know what’s not fair, you trying to kill all the demons and not having your back and Alec’s. All for what? Being the best Shadowhunter?” she spat.

“Alec will be fine,” Jace threw back. “No thanks to you. You just take him for granted knowing he’s going to forgive you for all the shit you do because that’s how he is.

“And that’s how I was. Well not anymore. If all you want is your stupid glory, you be a Herondale for all I care, but you are not a Lightwood anymore,” she growled out, her voice going icy cold.

“He’s my brother too,” Jace spat out. “Oh yea, then you are doing a lousy job of doing it. Stay away from _my_ brother. It’s a good thing he chose me as his Parabatai instead,” Izzy said.

“What do you mean?” Jace asked, a bit taken aback. “When you asked Alec to be your Parabatai, he came to me asking for my opinion. I was upset because he hadn’t asked me.

“He thought I didn’t want a Parabatai and that’s why he never asked. That’s why he rejected you, Jace. That and the unresolved feelings and us working better together anyway,” Izzy ground out.

“Look, whatever reasons Alec had for choosing you to be his Parabatai, it still doesn’t have anything to do with why he got hurt. It wasn’t my fault,” Jace reiterated.

“After today, I can say for sure that all you give two fucks about is yourself and Clary. You did everything for her when she came. You didn’t even know who she was.

“You took Alec for granted more times than I could count and I let you. It’s not going to happen anymore. Alec will never team up with you, ever, if I have a say. And believe me, I have a lot of sway over my Parabatai,” she barked and then turned on her heels, marching into the infirmary with a purpose.

Jace turned to Clary, “Come on, you don’t believe this was my fault, do you?” he asked. Clary narrowed her eyes at him, “When I walked into that room, you didn’t care about anything putting on a show.

“Using different moves, swinging your blade around while all that demon needed was a simple stab to finish it off. You took your own sweet time and didn’t even look at your surroundings.

“You just looked around basking in your own brain at the Shax carcasses on the floor. You didn’t care to see if Alec needed help or if you were even in the clear! All for what? To lok cool? You were a lousy Shadowhunter today, Jace.

“You didn’t survey your surroundings, you didn’t check if your brother needed and help and you sure as hell didn’t pay attention to the other demon.

“There was one at your side and Alec couldn’t get there fast enough so he dived and the demon slashed right through him. You be happy I modified what I told Izzy.

“If I told her the truth, which would affirm her suspicions, nothing could save you from her wrath and I don’t think I want to either,” Clary replied leaving Jace dumbfounded as she walked into the infirmary as well, sighing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus holding his hand and basically dozing on it. Izzy was at his side, sleeping near his shoulder. He groaned, his throat was parched and there was a dull ache in his chest.

Magnus blinked awake and smiled as soon as he saw Alec was awake as well. “About time, sleepyhead,” he whispered, not wanting to wake up Izzy.

Alec gave him an uncomfortable smile, “Water,” he said, hoarsely. Magnus quickly summoned a glass of water and helped Alec take a few sips, holding his head up and the water to his lips.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked after Alec had finished drinking. Alec gave him a wane smile, “Like I got run over by a truck. Guess this means we’re going on that vacation, huh?” he tried to joke, chuckling a bit and then groaning.

Magnus gave a teary laugh, “You know, you didn’t have to almost die to follow through with your idea, Alexander. We could’ve had that vacation any time you wanted.”

“Aww, but I had to put in at least _some_ effort to show you how much I wanted it, didn’t I,” Alec tried to lighten the mood.

“I’m taking away for a month from this place and the only person you’ll be allowed to talk to is Isabelle,” Magnus replied, waggling a finger in his direction.

Alec caught his hands and brought it closer to his mouth, kissing Magnus’ knuckles, “I’d be okay with that,” he said with a shy smile.

Magnus pulled his hands away, “Stop being Prince Charming.”

Alec laughed and groaned, placing a hand on his chest, “Well, I certainly don’t feel like it,” he shot back.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Well, if you didn’t act as a martyr once in a while and let people make mistakes and learn from them you wouldn’t be in this position,” he scowled.

A tear fell from Magnus’ eye and he quickly wiped it away, but not before Alec noticed it. Alec pulled Magnus closer to him and Magnus let him, his breathing, ragged.

“Magnus, you know I had to,” Alec whispered. “No, you didn’t. You could’ve, for once taken care of yourself. I looked at your final memory.

“That shax demon wouldn’t have caused remotely as much harm to him as it did to you. It would’ve just sliced through Jace’s hip. It wouldn’t have hit anything vital.

“It definitely wouldn’t have been a slash through the chest. Alexander, if I hadn’t been there in time, you would be dead by now. Not that your _brother_ was of any help,” Magnus said, tears rolling down his cheeks and sneering at the word ‘brother’.

“Magnus, Jace is my family,” Alec defended. “Well, with the way he acted today, I don’t think he considered you his,” Magnus whispered.

“Magnus, I know you are made, but that’s no reason to take it out on my brother. He was distracted, I had to help,” Alec insisted.

“His distraction could’ve cost you your life! In fact, if I remember correctly, it almost did,” Magnus stood up with a flourish and roared, a rogue surge of red magic hitting the nightstand.

Magnus closed his hand into a fist, trying to calm himself down. Alec reached out to him, “Hey, come here,” he whispered.

Izzy woke up to see Magnus sit on the chair right beside Alec’s head, crying, “I can’t lose you, Alexander, please,” he sobbed.

Alec laid a hand on Magnus’ face and looked into his cat eyes which were filled with tears, “Hey, hey, you won’t, I’m right here, aren’t I? I’m not going anywhere,” Alec tried to reassure Magnus.

“You almost weren’t,” Magnus replied, weakly. Izzy’s heart clenched when she realised that her brother really was about to die that day.

“Almost, being the keyword,” Alec consoled, or tried, “What can I do to make you feel better, love?” he asked.

Magnus laughed, “ _You’re_ the one that’s hurt and lying on the bed yet you seem to be doing the nursing. This should be my job, you know.”

“I thought it was a mutual thing. I love you, Magnus. I’d do anything for you,” Alec whispered. “I love you too, Alexander. I’d burn the world if you’d ask me to,” Magnus replied.

Alec simply nodded, “I know.” Magnus stayed silent for a while, “Just promise me you won’t go out on solo missions with Jace anymore. At least not without someone you trust,” Magnus pleaded.

“Magnus!” Alec said, incredulous. “Magnus is right, Alec. You’re not going on any missions with Jace alone unless someone you trust is there with you,” Izzy jumped.

“Jace _is_ someone I trust,” Alec insisted. Izzy raised an eyebrow, “Fine, until someone _we_ trust is with you.”

“Iz, he’s our brother,” Alec tried to establish. “He’s not mine anymore,” Izzy replied, cold. “Izzy!” Alec cried, surprised.

“You’d feel the same way if he’d left _me_ for dead instead. He didn’t even activate any runes on you, Alec. If we hadn’t been there in time—” “I would’ve died, I know, I know. We’ve been over this,” Alec interrupted.

“No, I don’t think you understand, Alexander. I am immortal and you are the love of my life, there’s never going to be anyone else. So unless we manage to find some other way, I need you to stay alive as long as possible,” Magnus said, his voice breaking, tears clouding his eyes.

He turned to Izzy to see tear tracks on her face too, “I can’t lose you either, Parabatai. Today, our rune burned so hot that I thought either I was going to die, or you were dead. I don’t ever want to go through that again,” she said, leaning next to Alec’s bedside and gently wrapping her hands around his neck, her tears falling on his chest.

Alec’s heart clenched in pain to see the two people he loved most in tears. “Is that all you want? For me to not go out with Jace alone?” Alec asked, wrapping an arm around his sister and beckoning Magnus’ with the other.

Magnus nodded as he came to Alec’s side to bury his face in his neck and Alec could feel Izzy nod as well. “Okay, I won’t. Unless I absolutely have to and there’s no other choice,” Alec conceded.

Izzy kissed his cheek and moved away, smiling through the tears, “That’s the best we can get,” she said, nodding, still shaken.

Alec had been in many near death situations before but none of them have been because of this magnitude of carelessness and neglect. She was so glad Alec was the head of the institute and not Jace.

Who knows what would’ve happened to all the progress Alec had made possible. “How are you feeling?” Magnus asked. “A bit sore. I’ll be better soon,” Alec responded.

Magnus moved away, ignited his magic and examining Alec’s body, “Well, there’s nothing I can do, really. Except be your nurse when you’re healing,” Magnus said.

Alec smiled salaciously, “I can get with that,” he smirked. “Alexander,” Magnus gasped, getting the implication made and placed a hand on his chest in mock horror.

“Well, you need to schedule your _plans_ for later, brother. The med specifically reiterated that you shouldn’t be doing anything too strenuous in and out of the house for a two days,” Izzy replied with a smirk.

“Two days? Izzy I have 20 years of supressed feelings to make up for,” Alec complained and his eyes went wide at what he was saying.

“Okay, ew, brother. Don’t go into further details,” Izzy laughed. “You’re on painkillers, love. It’s just making you a little loopy, is all. We’ll stay here the night and I’ll take you home tomorrow, okay?” Magnus asked, kissing Alec on his forehead.

Alec nodded, a content smile spreading on his face as he sunk back into the mattress, “Stay with me?” he asked, his voice small. “Always,” Magnus whispered, sitting next to him and kissing his knuckles.

Izzy smiled, “You two are so whipped.” Magnus smiled back at her, “I wouldn’t want to be anything else,” he said looking back at Alec, his face smoothed over and breath evened out.

“Love you,” he heard Alec murmur through his sleep. “Love you too, Alexander,” Magnus whispered back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave comments down below. writing a fic is hard work. Come talk to me on tumblr at [demigod-daughter-of-poseidon](http://demigod-daughter-of-poseidon.tumblr.com)


End file.
